I'll never leave you
by AllTimeNatalie
Summary: Darren is in a freak accident that may just cost him his life and Crepsley fears for his life. It's up to him to look after Darren before his last hours are over and he dies. Unless he finds the antidote...


**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own Cirque, never will, **CRY**

**SUMMARY:** An accident occurs during the freak show and leaves Darren critically ill so it's up to Crepsley to look after him before he dies. It's a lot better than it sounds.

**A/N: **Thanks to RoxxiSanders, my lovely beta.

**TITLE:** I'll never leave you.

**** CIRQUE DU FREAK ****

The sun rose behind Darren's tent and light seeped through the window. Evra's eyes flicked open and as they came into focus, he realised that it was day light. He was never usually up this early but lately, Darren had taken up the art of snoring when he was trying to sleep. He was starting to get used to it so it didn't bother him as much as it once had but still…he did like sleep and he preferred not to have to listen Darren snoring.

"Darren, wake up. Darren!" Darren jumped and opened his blue eyes to see Evra hovering over him with Bippo. "Bippo says good morning."

"Bippo is freaky." Darren sat up and petted Bippo before smiling at Evra. "Hey guess what, last night, Crepsley said I made him proud and that my progress has more than doubled since I became a half vampire." Evra yawned then let out a small chuckle, not because of what Darren had just said but because of what he was thinking and he couldn't help but speak his mind.

"You're like Crepsley's bi…"

"Evra! What did have I told you before?" Evra sighed and turned around to look at the door before mumbling an apology to Madame Truska and left the tent.

"Darren, Larten wishes to speak with you in his tent. Oh and ignore Evra, he's just being…well…Evra." Madame Truska exited the tent and left Darren to get ready. Once had had gotten dressed, he set off to go and meet Crepsley in his tent. He walked to Crepsley's tent, knocked on the door and awaited a reply.

"Darren, come in." Darren swung open the door and was greeted by a somewhat nervous looking Mr. Crepsley. "Darren, close the door you know I hate sunlight and let's make this quick…I want to get some sleep today. Now, I called you here because I would like you to participate in my act in the show. What do you say?" Darren's mouth fell open as he heard the news. "Darren, it is impolite to leave your mouth gaping open, please close it."

"Sorry, umm yeah I would love to…thank you." Darren felt a mix of excitement, nerves and…hunger? "Mr. Crepsley, do you want me to bring anything back from Subway?" Darren turned to look at the vampire's exasperated face.

"Darren, I am a vampire, I do not feed at Subway." Darren left Crepsley to rest and went back to his tent.

"Evra, I'm going to subway, you umm…you want anything?" Evra turned to face Darren and his eyes lit up.

"Subway? Ooh yes please. Are you having anchovies? I hate anchovies."

"Who has anchovies on a subway?"

"I dunno." As the pair trailed off in pointless conversation, Crepsley was preparing for his act with Madam Octa and, after all this time, Darren. He had finally proved himself worthy of performing at the cirque. Night fell and Mr. Crepsley walked into Darren and Evra's tent. Slowly, he lifted the lid to Darren's coffin and nudged him.

"Wakey wakey. Come on and get up, it's time for your training." Crepsley led him out of the tent and into the woods just outside of the camp. "Right, tonight you are going to learn how to handle Madam Octa…she can be very temperamental at times."

"Aren't all women?" Crepsley couldn't help but smile at Darren's quip, thinking back to all the times that Truska had pestered him…but he didn't make the grin obvious. By the night of the show, Darren was fully prepared but his nerves still showed. "Crepsley, I'm not sure if I'm ready." He wanted to sink into the ground so that nobody would see how nervous he actually was. According to him, vampires didn't get nervous at things like this. Now it was time to go on and if anything went wrong, it went wrong in front of everyone.

"Hello everyone, it is so nice to be here in this town with you all. Tonight, I have a new part to my act…my assistant Darren. So will you all welcome on Darren and Madam Octa." The crowd cheered and clapped for Darren and the spider.

"May I just remind you that one bite from Octa means certain Death so please, no sudden noises or movements." Darren did all sorts of tricks with Octa such as throwing her and catching her but now, now was the dangerous one. "Now, I need silence in the theatre. It is vital that you remain perfectly still and silent." Darren put Madam Octa on his shoulder but she crawled dangerously close to his neck. Loafhead was back stage with Gertha when the Wolf man got out of control and let out a fierce roar. Darren glanced at Crepsley, a terrified look on his face. He so badly wanted to scream but knew that he couldn't. Crepsley slowly approached the petrified youngster but it was too late and Madam Octa bit him in the neck. Luckily, she had missed the jugular but it was only a matter of time until the poison reached his heart.

"Octa, in your cage…now." Quickly manoeuvring the spider back into the metal cage, he looked over at Darren. "Darren, are you okay?" The vampire's assistant fell to the floor in a motionless heap as Crepsley hurried over to him and hoisted him into his arms. "Everyone, the show is over." Crepsley ran off stage, still clinging on to Darren…his trusted assistant. When Crepsley reached his tent, he dropped Darren into the coffin. His whole world had just come crashing down in the space of half an hour. Evra wasn't at the show, he was in his tent and Crepsley had no idea how he was going to tell Evra what had happened. Evra was Darren's best friend, his 'Subway buddy' and more importantly, his almost brother. Crepsley looked down at the distressed teen whom was whimpering in pain and brushed a finger along his face.

"My assistant, my…my friend you will pull through this. You hear me Darren…you'll be okay. You have to be for me and Evra." He took Darren's hand and felt his wrist for a pulse…it was still there. Crepsley knew that Darren would only live for two to three days so the best he could do was make sure that Darren spent the last days with his mentor. Sadly, he draped a velvety cape around Darren's shoulders and tried his best to look for another dose of antidote. "I know it's here somewhere. No…no it isn't. Where on earth did I put it?" Sighing, he stopped looking and groaned. "No, I can't go to him for help…I can't." Crepsley told himself again and again but there, in the back of his mind, was something telling him to ask for his help.

"Crepsley, I heard about Darren at the show and I'm sorry. Can I say goodbye and…and tell him not to be scared?" Evra poked his head into the tent and as Mr. Crepsley nodded, he walked towards Darren. "Darren, dude I will never ever forget that last Subway you had with me. I'll never forget _you_, you're my best friend and I…I'm gonna miss you buddy. Look after yourself in heaven, or wherever you vampires go, okay? Oh and don't worry, there are no spiders or wolf men in heaven apparently." Evra looked up at Mr. Crepsley as a tear rolled down his scaly cheek. "Come on Bippo, let's go. Bye Crepsley take care." Crepsley couldn't help but feel sorry for Evra; he was losing an assistant but Evra was losing a best friend.

"Darren, if you can hear me then I want you to know that I will do anything to save you okay. I will find that antidote…whatever it takes." Crepsley climbed into the coffin and lay next to Darren all night, watching over him like a hawk. He had to smile when Darren snuggled into his chest and clung to him for dear life. "You are safe now Darren. I am not going to leave you…never." He didn't sleep at all for the next two days and when Darren was at his weakest, he reassured him that we was as strong as a pack of wolves. Darren's crystal blue eyes opened on the third day and met Crepsley's as he offered a feeble smile to the older vampire. He clung to him and wouldn't let go, nothing could make him release his death grip on his mentor. Crepsley was like his father and Crepsley had always looked at him as a son. He had been the one that he knew he could trust most…the one whom he could confide in when he had something on his mind. Today was the final day for Darren; the day that he would die unless Crepsley could find some more antidote. They were lying in the coffin at the end of Crepsley's room when he pulled Crepsley closer to him and whispered in his ear.

"Crepsley, I know I'm only 16 but I feel weak. Look after Evra and don't blame Octa, it isn't her fault. I think now might be my time…I'm not scared though." Darren drifted away as his pulse faded and his head lolled to one side. Crepsley smirked as he pulled a liquid substance from his velvety pocket. He slept easily that night and dreamt of the adventures he and Darren had been through and their arguments. They argued almost every day and sometimes, Darren made Crepsley feel worthless and vice versa but they were like father and son and nothing could break that bond, not even death.

Two days passed and Crepsley was starting to worry that the antidote wasn't going to work. That night, he was standing by the window, looking out at the black night sky when he heard movement from the coffin. "Crepsley you arrogant git…have I ever told you that I love you." The voice was weak but Crepsley recognised it instantly. Darren got up and half climbed/half fell out of the coffin before making his way over to the vampire. "What did you do?" His voice was confused and Crepsley smiled before telling him.

"I had one dose left and used it on you but I think I speak for everyone when I say that you shouldn't be in an act with Octa." Crepsley had decided to use the last does on Darren the night Darren had told him that he wasn't scared. He had waited to see if Darren could fight off the poison but when he couldn't, he had been willing to look death face on and Crepsley had known that he had to use the antidote, even though it was the last one. Darren agreed as he hugged the vampire. He found it quite humorous how awkward Crepsley clearly was, little knowing that Crepsley's discomfort was all for show, so pulled away and went to see Evra. Darren had said that he would rather be dead than be a Vampire's assistant but when it had actually happened, he realised how worth while his life really was and how great it was. He still wanted to be a part of the Cirque so had worked on a new act…an act with Evra and Bippo. They practiced every night and the act was a success. Darren drummed for Evra while he charmed Bippo with his guitar. He loved his life and his new family and knew that he wouldn't give it up for the world.

**** CIRQUE DU FREAK ****

**A/N: **Please review and let me know what you thought.


End file.
